Lincoln, Lynn, and Luna's adventure
by fazbearyellow
Summary: The Three siblings go on a small adventure. Rated M for Sexual Content and Alcohol.


It was a Warm Friday night in the summer, and only 3 Loud kids were in the house that night. Everyone else was at a vacation. The reason they didn't come? There grounded.

Lets zoom in on our 3 children…

"Now that my fucking parents aren't here I can turn it up to MAX LOUD" said Luna. Luna then plays her electric guitar for 10 seconds then was interrupted.

"Yo Luna, can't you see people, like me, are trying to enjoy a Friday evening, without any noises" said Lincoln

"Frankly, I don't give a shit" said Luna "This is the only time I can fucking jam when our stupid fucking retarded ass parents are not getting in my face with all the Boo-Hoo shit."

"Wow your in a bad mood" said Lincoln

"It's because I'm on my period" said Luna "It happens"

"Yo can you guys keep it down" said Lynn "Im trying to watch some baseball"

"Does it look like I care?" said Luna

"Yes, you should care" said Lynn "Its already annoying with you playing that axe up very loud"

"Its what makes this house" said Luna

"Yeah, my fist is gonna make your face" said Lynn

"Shut it faggot" said Luna

"Pussy" said Lynn

"Fuckbucket" said Luna

"Coward" said Lynn

"Shitbuiscuit" said Luna

"Stick your axe in your ass you cunt" said Lynn

"Shove your fucking baseball bat in your vagina you fucking whore" said Luna

"GUYS" said Lincoln "Don't fight please"

"She's being an annoying bitch" said Luna

"Shes being a fuckgirl" said Lynn

"You're both annoying" said Lincoln "You two need to get along"

"Well how?" said Lynn

"Yeah, im not gonna watch some dumbass sport" said Luna

"Sports are not dumb" said Lynn "Music is"

"Ok you know what?" said Luna "Since you like sports, why dont you make out with your football and leave me alone"

"WHY DON'T YOU FUCK YOUR AXE AND GUITAR" said Lynn

"Thats it" said Lincoln "Luna, Lynn were going outside"

"Where too" said Luna

"I don't know" said Lincoln

"I wanna get wasted…" said Luna

"I was thinking the same" said Lynn "But, aren't we a little underage?"

"So? Like whats it gonna do" said Luna

"Cool, we'll go drink some beer I guess" said Lincoln "I'm a little nervous"

"Dont be" said Luna "Now come on lets go". Luna, Lynn, and Lincoln all meet outside. Luna starts her motorcycle and drives off to the Beer and Wine store

"Im gonna buy a 12 pack" said Luna "Is that enough?"

"Yeah" said Lynn

Luna walks over to the register man and pays the money and shows her mothers ID. They walked out of the store

"I cant believe this dumb bitch left her ID" said Luna "Stupid Head"

"I know right" said Lynn

"Our parents and sisters are so annoying" said Lincoln. They settle at a park and start to drink.

"Ewwww" said Lynn "This tastes like dirt and ass"

"Yeah but after a while it should get good" said Luna "Like right now it tastes like apple juice"

"Yeah, although we should go to a hospital when were finished" said Lincoln

"Well…." said Luna

Luna starts to drink a lot more than 1 bottle. She drank another and then another and then 1 more before she is done. Lynn and Lincoln do the same. They all get drunk.

"Listen, Just Listen" said Lincoln, who was drunk at the time "I will drie.. Drive us… I will drive us hoomee"

"But tah I have da key...keys man" said Luna "I will drive home"

"Yeah tot… totally dude," said Lynn. Lynn barfs on the ground.

"Ok then" said Luna. Luna manages to start the motorcycle and drives home.. On the wrong side of the road, of course. Somehow, cops didnt chase them.

"Ugghhh finally" said Lincoln, who was still kinda drunk but not as much. Luna start to felt less drunk too. Lynn also felt a little less drunk.

"Hey Lincoln" said Lynn "Can we sleep in ur room tonight"

"Yeah sure" said Lincoln

"Thanks man" said Luna

When Luna and Lynn got to Lincoln's room, they put their pillows down. They each said goodnight… but this night was not over.

Lynn suddenly had an urge and kissed her brother on the lips. Lincoln returned the kiss.

"Are we gonna fuck?" said Lynn

"Why not" said Lincoln

They both made out passionately and Luna saw what happened.

"DUDES" said Luna "I WANNA FUCK TOO"

"Sure" said Lincoln.

Lincoln then switched to Luna and made out with her. Lincoln then got undressed and started taking off his sister's clothes. Lincoln then made Lynn bend down and suck his cock, which she said yes too. Lynn started to lick the tip and went further down. Lincoln felt himself moan. Luna was sucking Lynn's nipples from underneath. After she was done, she let Luna have a turn. Luna then sucked Lincoln's 7 inch cock. Lynn was making out with Lincoln and Lincoln started sucking Lynn's nipples. Lincoln made Luna bend over and he put his dick in her butt. Luna moaned with pleasure. Lincoln then moved his cock into Lynns asshole.

"OH MAN FUCK ME HARD" Yelled Lynn

"Of course" said Lincoln

After he was done, Luna and Lynn asked him a favor

"Yeah, what is it?" said Lincoln

"Me and Luna wanna have a little fun ourselves" said Lynn

"So can you just sit and jerk off?" said Luna

"Sure, I don't mind"

"Cool" said Lynn

Luna grabbed her sister and made out with her and licked Lynn's mouth. Lynn let Luna enter her. Lynn chokes on Luna's tongue and moans. Lynn then sucks Luna's nipples where she proceeded to lick Luna's pussy. Moans were let out of Luna's mouth as she proceeded to lick Lynn around her whole body. Her legs, feet, nipples, and pussy. Lynn moaned and groaned. Lincoln was playing with his cock, just like his sisters told him to do.

"Well you guys done yet?" said Lincoln "I wanna go too sleep"

"Yeah were done" said Luna

All three of them went too sleep, with no clothing on.

Disclaimer: I tried my best not to copy any other Loud House sexual stories. Also, I dont own Loud House, but you kinda already know that.


End file.
